Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Bionicle: Mask of Light
'''Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Bionicle: Mask of Light '''is a movie made by Ryantransformer017 and Transformersprimefan. Summary When the Mask of Light is a sign of the Seventh Toa, Ryan, Thomas, Crash and their friends must help two Matoran Jala and Takua to find the Seventh Toa and stop Makuta from taking over every bit of his brother, Mata Nui. Also, Makuta has Queen Chrysalis, Ryvine Sparkle, Kaos, the Night time villains, Nightmare Moon, bad clones of Thomas, Cody Fairbrother, Sunset Shimmer, Trixie and Discord and Tirek working for him. Plot Introduction/Ryan finds a Matoran The film starts with Ryan narrating how the Great Spirit Mata Nui was descended to the island carrying the Matoran to the paradise, Mata Nui illuminated the Matoran with the three worlds but Mata Nui's brother Makuta grew envious of his brother and cast a spell on Mata Nui who fell into a deep slumber but legend tells of a 7th Toa that can bring light to the shadows and awaken Mata Nui. Later, at the Autobot base, the Cyberlings watch Ryan and the Dazzlings sing Let the Rainbow Remind You. The Dazzlings and Ryan transform into their antro-pony forms with Pony ears, longer hair, Cybertronian armor and siren wings which makes Evil Ryan jealous. Bertram tells Evil Ryan to calm down. Evil Ryan calms down then he and two of his friends sing Welcome to the Show and transform into their antro-pony forms with their pony ears, siren wings and longer hair. Ryan looks amazed at Evil Ryan and his 3 siren friends. Ryan then notice a foot from a robot from the corner of the room. Ryan and Evil Ryan flies to the corner and finds a Matoran wearing a blue mask. Ryan asks the Matoran his name and the Matoran says his name is Takua. Thomas comes to the Matoran and Ryan strokes Takua on the head. Evil Anna is amazed to see "The Chronicler" on the Autobot Base. Thomas informs Ryan that Takua is from his village called "Ta-Koro". Evil Ryan researches on his communicator and find out that Ta-Koro is located on the island called Mata Nui. Thomas goes to Takua and informs him that Mata Nui is an island home of the Matoran and 6 guardians who represent the elements of the Toa. Evil Ryan informs Takua that there's a totem under Ta-Koro and the Alphablocks V, E, X, N, D, O, G, A and C are going to a Koli match there. Trivia * * *Lunakuta, the Trixicons (Ryvine Sparkle, Megatron (Movie) and Dr. Neo Cortex) will work for Makuta. * *The excitement will continue in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui. * *Twilight and her friends will be absent in this film. Despite being at the start. * Songs *Let the Rainbow Remind You *Embrace the Magic *Welcome to the Show (sung by the Cyberlings) Scenes *Introduction/Ryan finds a Matoran *At Ta-Koro/ * * * * *At the Onu-Koro Highway/Makuta and Ryvine talk to Rianna and Takua *At Onu-Koro/fighting the three Rahkshi and their partners *Gali, Kuryan and Aryan vs. Tahu and Ryafar * * *At Kini Nui/Fighting the Rahkshi/The rise of Riannuva and Takanuva *Riannuva chats to Roxanne (Rianna's Nobody)/Embrace the Magic * *The battle between good and evil * * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Spin-off films